


Black Lace & Cherry Lube

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cum Eating, Felching, Fluff, Hinata helps kageyama relax, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Sexy Hinata, Stressed Kageyama, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Kageyama had been having a hard time at work recently and he was very stressed out. But Hinata had a last minute idea on how to help him relax.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Black Lace & Cherry Lube

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writing this and I'm excited to post this. Hopefully you like it!

Hinata had the day off from work and decided to go to the mall while Kageyama was working. Kageyama had been having a hard time at work since a new person got hired and screwed up the whole system and guess who had to fix all of it? Kageyama did. He spent many nights not sleeping because of everything he needed to fix. And Hinata felt bad because he hated to see his lover so stressed out, and because of that Hinata decided to surprise Kageyama. He wasn't sure how yet but he was thinking.

A lightbulb went off in Hinata's head when he saw a Victoria secret. He felt a little akward going in since he was a guy but he thought cross dressing should be normalized by now. He got a couple stares but took a deep breath before walking up to a female worker.

"Um, excuse me?" The orange haired man said softly.

"Oh, hello. Do you need help finding anything." The worker said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm looking for some black lingerie."

"Of course, what's her size?" She asked and started walking towards the back, Hinata following after.

"Heh, um, it's actually for me." Hinata said with a bright red blush.

The woman stared looking a little shocked but it quickly blew off. "Okay, well if you don't mind coming into this room with me. I can get your chest and hip measurements." She suggested.

Hinata nodded and followed her into the room. He felt akward but did his best to not show it when she asked him to removed his shirt and pants. He knew it was only so that the sizing would be more accurate but he still felt weird. Hinata bit his lip as she pulled out a tape measure and put it around his chest and wrote down the number then moved to his hips and thighs.

After getting the numbers needed she calculated what size he would need and brought him to the part of the store where the black lingerie was.

"Is there a special occasion?" The worker asked.

"Not really. My boyfriend has just been working a lot and I want to help him relax." Hinata replied honestly.

"That's sweet. Well, with these things I can guarantee he will be relaxed." She said and pulled out a full lingerie set.

Hinata loved them and immediately bought them. He had already decided not to tell Kageyama how much he spent. Let's just say it was triple digits.

After he left the mall an idea popped up and made his way to an adult store. Hinata went in and looked at the section that had the flavored lube.

Hinata saw a red bottle and picked it up noticing the picture of two cherries on the front and opened the cap to smell it.

"Ooh!" Hinata chirped and decided on getting it. He walked up to the counter and placed the bottle down pulling out his card.

"Um...are you old enough to shop here?" The guy at the counter said just staring at Hinata.

"Sir, I'm 23." Hinata said looking clearly unimpressed.

"I'm so sorry." The man mumbled and put the lube in a bag. "It's on me. Have a good day." He said with a face of pure embarrassment.

Hinata said his thanks and got back in his car then drove home. He was greatful Kageyama wasn't home just so he would have time try everything on and get ready.

Hinata went up into the bathroom and pulled out the lingerie immediately trying it on.

After Hinata put it on he looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh my God." He mumbled.

His outfit consisted of a chemise, garter belt, thong, and thigh highs.

The chemise was black see through lace, the garter belt was black lace as well and the thong was black lace with a bow on the front. The thigh highs were black mesh and at the top there was black lace all around with a black bow.

"Kageyama is going to cum just by looking at me." Hinata whispered. He turned around pulling out the cherry lube and popped open the cap. He squirted a little on his finger and licked it up with his tongue. "Damn." Hinata said and licked up some more but froze when he heard a car door close.

"I gotta act fast if I want my plan to work." Hinata whispered to himself and put on a small amount of waterproof mascara and lipgloss.

Hinata put all the bags away then ran to their bedroom closing and locking the door behind him. He laid in the middle of the bed spread his legs and covered three of his fingers in the lube he recently bought. Hinata pushed the string of his thong to the side and pushed in a finger quickly pumping it.

"Hinata?" He heard Kageyama call from downstairs.

"I'm up here, Yama!" Hinata called back trying to hold back a moan when he added another finger.

He heard a pair of heavy feet dragging up the stairs and the door knob jiggle.

"Why is the door locked, Hinata?" Kageyama asked confused. But Hinata didn't answer, he continued to finger himself as deep as he could. He was now three fingers deep which is what he was hoping to be able to do by the time Kageyama got upstairs.

"Hinata?" Kageyama asked again, clearly frustrated.

'Kageyama must have found the key.' Hinata thought to himself when he heard the door unlock. His heart picked up when he saw the door open.

Kageyama walked in and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "H-Hinata..." Kageyama gulped.

"Fuck, Yamma. I've been waiting for you all day." Hinata moaned and started pumping his fingers faster.

Kageyama bit his lip as he took in the sight in front of him. Hinata's glossed plump lips and a body covered in black lace.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna come and take what's yours?" Hinata purred and pulled out his fingers, immediately putting them in his mouth and sucking on them.

Kageyama just nodded and pulled off his shirt quickly getting on the bed. He got on top of Hinata and pressed their lips together into a deep kiss. Their tongues met and they both groaned.

"Take your pants off." Hinata said between kisses and started unbuttoning Kageyama's pants blindly. Kageyama pulled away and Hinata whined in protest but moaned when he saw his boyfriends erect cock spring free, "God, you're so big. I love it." Hinata giggled and picked up the lube from the bedside table squirting a small dollop onto his palm and wrapped his small hand around Kageyama's large cock.

Kageyama groaned when Hinata started pumping him and gasped at the feeling of Hinata's mouth around his tip.

"How are you not throwing up?" Kageyama said scrunching up his face. He was referring to the lube not realizing it was flavored.

"It's cherry, baby." Hinata said and passed Kageyama the bottle. "If you stop talking then maybe I'll pop yours." Hinata winked and kissed Kageyama's tip.

Kageyama groaned loudly when Hinata took all of his member down his throat immediately bobbing his head. Hinata hollowed his cheeks and brought his hand down to fondle his partners balls. "O-oh, Hinata. I'm gonna c-cum." Kageyama choked out and held Hinata down on his cock as his orgasm hit, cumming down Hinata's throat.

Kageyama removed his hand, pulling Hinata up and started attacking his neck with small love bites and kisses. "I'm sorry for cumming so fast, baby. I wanted to fuck you." Kageyama mumbled against Hinata's neck. "Who said you couldn't?" Hinata said softly and rolled on to his chest raising his ass in the air. Hinata's hole was still stretched from his earlier activity of finger fucking himself. Kageyama bit his lip and picked up the lube putting some on three of his fingers pushing them into Hinata with little resistance.

Hinata moaned and pushed back against Kageyama's fingers to get them deeper inside himself.

Kageyama continued to finger Hinata until he got hard again, which was pretty quick and put a layer of the cherry lubricant on his cock then had Hinata roll into his back. He moved Hinata's thong to the side and pushed in slowly until he was fully seated inside of the smaller man.

"You can move." Hinata whimpered and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama nodded, pulling out before he pushed back in with a little bit of force.

"Harder. I-I need it harder!" Hinata whined. Moaning loudly when Kageyama slammed into him pushing him forward a little. "Just like that, shit." Hinata said and pressed their lips together into a sloppy kiss.

"Uh, yeah." Hinata moaned and threw his head back as Kageyama pounded into him. "Fuck, baby. Your little hole is so good for me." Kageyama panted as he continued to thrust into the man under him.

"Kagey-Kageyama!" Hinata cried out when his prostate was found.

Kageyama spread Hinata's legs wider and pushed the to his chest, slipping inside the smaller man even deeper than before. "Oh God!" Hinata grunted and dug his nails into Kageyama's biceps.

"I think about fucking you all the time, Hinata. How you squirm under me when my thick cock is being slammed inside of you." Kageyama said in Hinata's ear. "Fuck, I love you." He added.

"I do-I do too. I love you too!" Hinata panted. "I always want you pounding in to me with your monster cock."

"Yama!!" Hinata screamed when Kageyama hit his prostate dead-on as hard as he could. "Right there!" Hinata said tears filling his eyes he was in so much pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!" Hinata sobbed, arching his back as he came all over his and Kageyama's stomach.

"Cum inside! Yama, cum inside me! Please. I need it. I need your cum." Hinata begged and held onto Kageyama tightly.

"Yeah? You want me to cum inside your tight little pussy?" Kageyama growled

"I do. I want you to fill my pussy with your cum." Hinata whimpered.

Kageyama slammed in a couple more time before groaning loudly as he came inside of Hinata.

Hinata gasped as he felt Kageyama's hot semen fill him. "That was amazing." Hinata panted and winced a little when Kageyama pulled out due to the oversensitivity.

"Yeah, it was." Kageyama said and held Hinata's hand gently. "How long did you have this planned?" He asked.

"I just thought of it today actually." Hinata mumbled, still in a haze from his hard orgasm. "I knew you were stressed out and overwhelmed, I don't like seeing you like that because I love you so much so I decided to find a way to help you relax." Hinata smiled and kissed Kageyama's cheek.

"Well it worked. So thank you, baby." Kageyama said, smiling back and kissing Hinata's lips gently.

"Can we have a bath?" Kageyama hummed softly.

Hinata nodded and started taking off his lingerie, Kageyama watching closely. He wiped up some of his cum that was running down Hinata's thigh and licked it from his finger.

"Get on the bed, on your chest." Kageyama ordered. Once Hinata was fully undressed he did as he was told, curious as to what Kageyama was going to do. Hinata gasped when he felt a tongue on his mid thigh going all the way up to his hole.

Kageyama moaned at the taste of his cum and the cherry lube. He pulled Hinata's ass cheeks apart licked over his hole, dipping his tongue in before pushing it all the way in and licking up the cum.

Hinata was moaning at the feeling of Kageyama eating his own cum from his ass.

Hinata gasped when Kageyama started sucking and fucking him with his tongue. "That feels good." Hinata whispered and pushed back against the tongue inside of him.

Kageyama moaned, making Hinata shiver at the feeling of the vibrations. Kageyama pulled away and slapped Hinata's ass gently. "Lets get in the bath, love." Kageyama smiled and both men walked I to the bathroom.

"How much did that outfit cost?" Kageyama asked while preparing the bath. "Um, it wasn't a bad price..." Hinata said with a nervous face. "I'm not going to be mad, Hinata. Just tell me." Kageyama said softly and wrapped his arms around Hinata's bare body. 

"About $150." Hinata said looking away from his partner. "I guess that's not to bad for that whole set. Not that I know anything about lingerie." Kageyama shrugged. "That's true." Hinata replied. Once the bath was ready both boys got in, Kageyama against the tub and Hinata leaning on Kageyama's chest.

"I love you, Yama. So much." Hinata said and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave kudos and comment, it really motivates me to keep writing.


End file.
